Our Story is not the Usual
by Reader244
Summary: Drabbles. This is not an alternate universe, there's nothing usual about them and they wouldn't have it any other way.
1. Occupy the Bed

**Disclaimer: The show isn't mine. That's too much responsibility. I just write fiction.**

**Middle of the night unconscious cuddles aren't their style.**

* * *

Roy and Diggle are on the verge of tears in the background. Oliver keeps turning over his shoulder to stare daggers at them, telling them to shut up because they're laughing too loud.

Felicity is blushing horribly and Roy and Diggle's laughter echoes off the marble walls of the lobby they're standing in. "I swear I booked two _**two**_ bedroom suites."

"I'm sorry ma'am but as I told you, we only have two rooms left and they're both single rooms."

Earlier the team had gone up to their rooms to find two single beds in Roy and Digg's suite and a double in Felicity and Oliver's. Felicity's face had been a highly embarrassed shade of red ever since.

"Felicity it's fine, I can sleep on the floor." Digg and Roy have left the two to sort out their situation, they snorted the entire way down the corridor. Oliver offers purely out of politeness, he really wouldn't mind having her next to him, then he would know without a doubt that she was safe. He offers anyway cause all he's ever done is push her away and he's not one for second chances so he certainly doesn't expect them to be given to him.

She shuts him down, refusing to let him sleep on the floor, with more blushing. What's left of the night is filled with awkward silences and quiet communications to decide who gets the bathroom first and what side of the bed they're sleeping on. He takes the side closest to the door. She understands, she always does, she doesn't comment. She just slips under the covers and reaches over to turn the lamp off, the only thing Oliver sees for the rest of the night is the light that filters in under the door.

He gets up close and personal with it at about 3am. He also learns at the same time that Felicity sleeps the same way she is when awake.

Adorable and surprisingly aggressive.

The soft little snoring comes first, that's the adorable part. Oliver lies awake listening to the sound. The swift kicks come second, Oliver's back and upper legs become well acquainted with them. This is the aggressive part.

Any fantasies Oliver has about holding her close by morning are erased the minute he hits the floor, he pops up to see if she's woken up by the thump his hands made when he saved himself from falling on his face. Nothing. The adorable snoring is unbroken and she's now claimed the bed for herself.

With her faced mashed into his pillow, there's no chance he's going to have any decent rest on the ground so he opts for the plush armchair instead.

As he pulls it up to the bedside so he can at least prop his legs up, Oliver can't stop himself from thinking that when they share a bed he'll need something bigger than the queen sized mattress he's got at the moment.

* * *

**Wanted to do something a little different than the regulars trope clichè stuff. It's still fluffy though and I do have some other ideas along the same line, but we'll see. Once again cheers for getting to the bottom.**


	2. Oliver in Distress

**Disclaimer: The show isn't mine, just this writing.**

* * *

Roy is angry and definitely on the hunt but even he's never seen anyone so deadly focused as the person in front of him. Completely ruthless, burning through every clue, turning over every scumbag witness Roy's brought in from the Glades and drilled into every lead Detective Lance has passed along. They've had a single goal since 11pm that night when their plans went completely and utterly sideways. Now it's become a rescue mission.  
With Felicity _leading_ the charge.

Roy sits in the eye of the hurricane that she's created. The screens that surround her are scrolling code, fulfilling searches and switching between video feeds at dizzying speeds. He's trained to detect even minute details, but he can barely keep up now. Felicity's eyes however, fly across the lines extracting specific details.  
On the tablet in front of her she's got a split screen, one tracks a moving GPS dot. That's Diggle, Roy knows cause Felicity talked him through installing into the SVU Diggle's driving at the moment, while she and Digg interviewed one of the kidnapping crew unlucky enough to be left behind.

The other screen displays a red line cutting through a map of Starling. Roy imagines its a metaphor for the bloody trail she leaves behind. The path of cyber assault she's unleashed on the city. Physically she hasn't touched a hair on anyone's head. But in the circumstances he would definitely bet on that changing at any moment.

However technologically, she's already wiped several of the crews bank accounts clean, accessed every CCTV camera to figure out the van's path and dipped into several government resources and a satellite to track down the identities of the member of the crew and recent property purchases to figure out where they've taken Oliver.

Felicity has Digg on her path of rampage. Roy listens as she gives directions sharply and accurately. Sara's following behind on her bike. She's the back up tonight, while Roy stays with Felicity in the lair. Digg wants his friend back as soon as possible and needs all the help he can get. But knows if they find him at cost of neglecting each others safety, they'd be on the receiving end of a stormy Oliver.

Through the comms the teammates in the lair listen in as Digg and Sara systematically clean the floor with the amateur kidnappers.  
The only reason they managed to capture The Arrow in the first place was because team Arrow had underestimated their numbers. It wouldn't happen again. Occasional interruptions on the comms are Felicity alerting the field team to their opponents positions, delivering her team the upper hand on a silver platter.

Clipped directions were given again to Digg, guiding him towards the dot Felicity had stared at since the fighting began. The heat signature of a single person in a solitary room of the warehouse, with two more standing guard just outside.

Both Felicity and Roy knew what was coming, they sat shoulder to shoulder, transfixed on the screen that showed two more heat signatures closed in on the guards from both sides, Digg and Sara. In a minute both of their teammates were through the door and Digg's voice came through the comms, "Got him, conscious, no urgent trauma, just looks like they got a few punches in".

Roy could literally feel the tension flow out of Felicity's shoulders, as she relaxes.  
"Bring him home."

When they heard the key pad unlock the heavy door Felicity was up and across the room, rummaging through her technology drawers she found what she was looking for in time to stride over to the bottom of the stairs and pull Oliver into a tight hug. Before wrenching herself away, grabbing Oliver by the shoulders, turning him around, bending him backwards by way of grabbing the back of his jacket to the shocked stares of her teammates while ignoring Oliver's protests.

The guilty schoolboy look on Oliver's faced had the rest of the team cracking into laughter. As they looked on while Felicity, muttering a ramble about "never again", clicked on a GPS tracker and shoved it into the deepest part of Oliver's Hood.

* * *

**I wrote this wanting to see Felicity driving the action, a little like her and Det. Lance vs. Earthquake machine. Because (and excuse my French)... screw the damsel in distress cliche.  
Although now I'm picturing Oliver with pigtails and Felicity with a cape and a sword, so there's that.**


End file.
